


La folie dans tes yeux

by LookBeyondReality



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dandy Hannibal, F/F, F/M, Fancy Hannibal, Female Harry Potter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Harry changes his name from potter to black because plot, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Murder, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sexual Tension, Vernon Dursely gets what he deserves, ill try my best, peerage system, story starts in the middle of sorbet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookBeyondReality/pseuds/LookBeyondReality
Summary: "I was halfway across the Atlantic when she was murdered. Are you seriously considering me as a suspect because of the insane accusations of a grieving man?" Alexandra raised an eyebrow incredulously, watching the interrogator's jaw clench in aggravation."The FBI is required to investigate all the realistic possibilities.""I see."
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hannibal Lecter/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Susan Bones/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	La folie dans tes yeux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saturn Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977902) by [aventria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventria/pseuds/aventria), [iluxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluxia/pseuds/iluxia). 



> Hello, there my dear readers! I'm back after 2 years ( I think) of total radio silence with a new story.  
> To the readers who have come here after reading the vanishing of Amara Potter, I can assure you that that story isn’t dead just yet. I have been struggling with personal and mental issues for a while, and the Rona pandemic gave me a perfect excuse to retreat from society and cut ties with many toxic people in my entourage. So, for the first time in months, I’ve felt the shivers of inspiration, and I’ve decided to pen this extremely random fic that no one asked for!  
> Now, I’ve said this before, but my first language isn’t English but German, so I will sometimes phrase some sentences weirdly because of how my brain is wired.  
> On the point of updates, I hope ill be able to update at least once a week, if not at least twice a month. I am a procrastinator, and I resent writing when feeling pressured.  
> Aside from that, I love reviews! They make my day, they light up my face, they bring me an endless amount of joy, even they are polite, constructive criticism! So I hope some of y’all will decide to write me with some ideas.  
> Last thing, I am dreadfully uneducated in the peerage system, but it has fascinated me to no end in the last couple of month, so nearly all of the British characters from HP that come from pureblood houses will be the holders of real British noble titles (All of them Researched and unfortunately/fortunately extinct in some form).

_“How detestable, how detestable they are! For now, that the body of Miss Kilmann was not before her, it overwhelmed her – the idea. The cruelest things in the world, she thought, seeing them clumsy, hot, domineering, hysterical, eavesdropping, jealous, infinitely cruel and unscrupulous, dressed in a mackintosh coat, on the landing, love, and religion.”_

Virginia Wolf – Mrs. Dalloway

Vernon Dursley drove his shining new Mercedes into the driveway of his beautifully normal house, whistling a merry tune under his breath.

“Ah, being normal,” he sighed contently as he turned off the engine and pried his gargantuan body out of the driver’s seat.

Life had been nothing but rosy since that blasted wizarding war ended, and the freaks took the cursed girl off their hands.

Sure, Petunia had to care for the household duties more than before, but it wasn’t much of a problem. And sure, they had to stay in the US because of his new job but it honestly couldn’t be better. He was paid more; he bought a nice two-story house and he had two cars in the garage.

They had hired a beautiful Mexican maid named Julia who never said anything when Vernon went to cop a feel, and he was a Senior Manager at the new company he worked at.

Dudley was off to College, pursuing a master’s in accounting and Economics like his dad before him, as usual exhibiting his excellent Smelting’s pedigree. Petunia was the head of their communities Housewives club, as well as the vice president of the Gardening Club.

None of this would have been as perfect if the girl were still living with them.

Smiling at the very thought, he opened the front door, that he distractedly noticed was unlocked, and slammed his briefcase on the side table with a heavy sigh. He noted the fresh flowers in a vase with slight confusion, as this space was normally reserved for their proudly displayed family pictures.

“I’m home pet! What happened to the pictures?” he called out when he noticed his normally dutiful wife wasn’t coming to greet him at the door to take his coat. He waited for a couple of seconds but could hear no sounds from the kitchen or the living room.

Puzzled, and starting to get aggravated, he chucked his shoes into the corner for his wife to pick them up later and started moving towards the dining room, where his warm, homemade meal was hopefully waiting for him.

“Bloody woman can’t open her mouth to greet her hardworking husband…” He mumbled under his breath, as he strode through the silent living room.

One had to cross the Living room to enter the Dining room, which in turn led to the Kitchen. The floorplan of their house was a little bizarre, but it was normal enough for them not to complain.

He was ripped out of his distracted thoughts when he tripped over the carpet, causing him to tumble violently to the floor.

“Dammit!” He cursed, now fully incensed. He half expected his spouse to come running, but he was still only greeted by the engulfing silence of the house. Only the ticking of their antique grandfather clock was to be heard. The normally quiet sound sounded abnormally loud to Vernon’s ears, and he felt a foreboding shiver run down his spine.

“Pet?” He called again, now hesitant, as he picked himself up from the floor, but still he received no answer.

Something was wrong he realized as he made his footsteps as quiet as possible. It was too quiet.

Around this time of the day, Petunia would be in the living room tending to him while Julia served their meals in the Dining room. But the house was eerily void of people.

Finding the Dining area empty as well, he decided to check the kitchen for his wife. Vernon opened the wooden door with a slightly trembling hand. Something was very wrong; he could feel it in his gut.

Alexandra was just finished with dinner when the news came. She smiled softly at Mr. Thackeray, noting with muted amusement how desire widened his pupils, and delicately nodded at Draco. Her fiancé stood and offered her his arm, smirking at the businessman with subdued mockery.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Mark. I hope you know how much Montrose Corp appreciates your involvement. We will be sure to inform your supervisors what an excellent employee they have.” The witch spoke gently, letting the sweet lies roll off her tongue, her pink lips moist with farce.

The man scrambled to his feet in excitement, his pulse rising as his sweaty hands motioned for hers.

“Oh my God- My.. euh Lady, I don’t know what to say! I am so grateful-“

“Oh dear, look at the time. Darling, I’m afraid its time to go. Thank you again and we hope you have a good evening.” Draco interrupted the trembling man.

“What a muggle.” He said, squeezing her hand, a smirk playing on his lovely mouth. She gave him a disapproving look, though they both knew she didn’t mean it seriously.

“Hush Draco. He might still hear you.”

“Nonsense. He’s probably too busy looking at your derriere to care either way.”

“Draco!” He shrugged imperceptibly at her startled laughter.

When they reached the garderobe, Susan appeared from nowhere, motioning for some attendants to give them their coats.

“Your cousin called seven times. I’m afraid he also tried reaching you through me.” The blonde woman frowned in revulsion. She hated handing out her work number to the most useful of business partners, but to give it out to some boorish simpleton, who had done nothing but torment her friend for the majority of her life? She sneered just at the thought of it.

“He must have something important to say then. Pass me the phone.” Alexandra dialed the last number in her call log and shrugged on her coat while she waited for Dudley to pick up.

Draco offered her his arm again, which she graciously accepted, and both them and their entourage made their way out of the restaurant.

Their chauffeur stepped out of the car to open the door for his employer but stiffened in alarm when seeing the malicious gaze of her betrothed.

“Let me.” The Malfoy said pleasantly, but Alexandra took no notice of the exchange. It was the second time she called Dudley, who hadn’t picked up the phone, and she was starting to get impatient.

_How rude,_ she thought, _to call me multiple times so frantically and not to pick up when I call back._

“Lex?” Finally, he picked up, but his voice sounded hushed and panicked.

“I heard you’ve been trying to reach me.” The chauffeur was starting up the car and starting to drive towards their townhouse, and she signaled Draco, who sat next to her, to pass her a tissue.

The man did so, handing her the handkerchief from his breast pocket, and smiled when she loosened her long black hair from her tight updo. She placed a bejeweled hair comb on the cloth and handed it back to him.

“Dudley, I don’t have all day, make your business clear and brief.” She said to her until now silent cousin.

“My mother is dead.” Alexandra, who had now started shimmying out of her dress to slip on another more comfortable outfit, stopped right in her tracks and quieted.

“Come again?” Susan had been skimming through some emails on her tablet in silence, paused, and turned around. Alex’s voice sounded different. Draco had noticed too, for her shot his fiancé’s assistant a puzzled look and frowned.

“Mom is dead. I don’t know what happened. Dad said he came home from work, and he couldn’t hear her, so he went to look for her. He said… He said she was unrecognizable.” He sobbed into the phone.

Alexandra pursed her lips. Just what she needed in such delicate times.

After the war, the Girl who lived had claimed her titles and shed the name of Potter, feeling that her mentality and philosophies wouldn’t do her paternal house justice. She embraced her darker roots, taking Sirius’s last name and attempted to bring the truth to the magical people of Britain. To teach them the dangers the muggles posed, without coming off as intolerant. To broaden their horizons and take the restraints off of their magics.

The progressive minds of the country all rallied to her side, boosting her image in any way necessary until she realized there was no real difference between her, and a dead boy named tom.

But she vowed to learn from his mistakes, and never to let the power of her position grow to her head.

In a political maneuver, Alexandra agreed to marry Draco Malfoy, the figurehead of the traditionalists. It was a decent arrangement since she had no true interest in romance and he needed a way to keep his lover Blaise by his side without causing the extinction of his house. They had agreed on the desolvation of their vows the day they had reared three children to adulthood, to inherit their titles.

The contract calmed some, but incensed others. To this day there was talk of a rebellion against the Potter, Black, Malfoy, Lestrange Union but neither Alex nor Draco paid them any heed. They had amassed enough power from various sources not to let the grumblings of the uninformed trouble them.

But there were still true enemies left unaccounted for.

The probability that her aunt had been murdered by a rogue Death Eater was high. Since the Dark Lords fall, most of them had been caught, but some eluded the authorities. They had bribed their way out of the country and had spent the past decade vowing revenge on the woman who had been the cause for their Lord's defeat, not realizing that she was the one who could help them achieve the goals Voldemort had preached to make them his.

She sighed.

The fact that petunia had met her end didn’t bother the black-haired witch as much as it should have. Being victimized for so long hadn’t made her very receptive of her maternal family, but she still made some effort to connect with Dudley. Hearing him so heartbroken bothered her, but she couldn’t do anything to take any of his pain away.

“I’m very sorry to hear that Dudley.” She thought she could hear a snort from the other side of the phone, but she ignored it out of courtesy for his current emotional state.

“I don’t think you really care but I appreciate the sentiment, Lex.” She rubbed her fingers against her temples, feeling a small headache appear.

“Be that as it may, I think this is a matter I should oversee myself. I’m in New York right now for some business, but I should be able to come down to see you in a few days. I have an apartment in Baltimore, pack your things, and head there. I will text you the address.”

There was a heavy silence in the car, and she could see Susan and Draco look at her incredulously. Alexandra heard some rustling on the other end of the phone, and she waited for the inevitable question she knew was burning on Dudley’s tongue.

“Can dad come with?” she hummed in aggravation.

“Yes, your father may accompany you. But make sure he is on his best behavior. If I hear a word of complaint from him, he can pack his bags and sleep in his car for the remainder of the investigation.”

“Thank you so much, Lex. You don’t know how much this means to me- “The witch clicked her tongue at his relieved tone.

“Frankly, I don’t care how much it means to you. Despite all the horrors I’ve had to suffer at your parent’s hands, we are still family. I will not leave you stranded in such an hour of need, though I doubt the feeling would have been reciprocated had it been on my end. Have a Good Evening and get some rest. I’ll send someone to watch over you until I arrive.” She hung up before he could make useless excuses and she groaned in frustration.

“Alex?”

“…”

Her friends looked at each other in concern. The witch shook her head and continued changing her clothes.

After slipping on a pair of comfortable jeans and a turtleneck sweater, she opened the car door by herself. They had thankfully reached their destination during the brief phone call, and Alexandra reveled in the cool evening air. Susan and Draco both stepped out of the car as well, and the trio made their way towards the front door in silence.

Just as she had entered the house key into the lock, she paused and said.

“We’ll have to go down to Maryland. Petunia is dead and it may be a Death Eater.”


End file.
